


Anything For You, Princess

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Drabble Collection, Female Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fluff, Genderswap, Jihoon is in period, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonyoung being the man everyone needs, mentioned seventeen members, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "Soonyoung?" Jihoon called after moments of silence."Yeah?""Tell me a funny story."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I messed the spacing but i hope it's bearable ;-;

Soonyoung knocked three times and waited patiently in front of the door.

A minute passed and no answer so he tried again.

Another minute and still no response; Soonyoung took out his set of keys and unlocked the door to his girlfriend's studio.

It was pitch black, the only light coming from outside; _how unusual._

Soonyoung raised a brow as he looked around; maybe his girlfriend was sleeping. But even if she falls asleep, usually the computer would be on.

He switched the lights on and was surprised to find said girlfriend is nowhere in sight. 

The dancer looked around, making sure that his petite girlfriend didn't fell to the floor or hiding under the sofa; he even checked the fridge for a good measure because God knows if his Jihoonie was stressed enough to fit her small body inside the tiny fridge.

After he was certain that, indeed, Jihoon wasn't in the room, he dialed her phone hoping she picked up this time. She didn't, it went straight to voicemail.

Soonyoung willed himself to be calm and texted their group of friends saying : 

_ Has anyone seen Jihoon? _

_ She isn't in her studio _

_ Please tell me at least one of you has seen her _

_ I haven't been able to contact her all day long _

_ And if no one has heard from her _

_ I'm going to panic _

He paced anxiously inside Jihoon's studio as he waited for an answer while still trying to reach Jihoon herself.

Soonyoung jumped when his phone beeped and checked the message immediately. It was from his friends, all claiming they haven't seen Jihoon today.

Just as he was about to channel all of the panic he was feeling at the moment, another message from _ 'Princess _ 💕' came. He quickly opened the chat tab. The message read : ' _ At dorm.' _

Soonyoung sighed in relief. At least he knew she's safe now until the next message arrived.

'_ Come here. Quick. Use the spare.'_

It was one of the times he sprinted so fast in his life.

"Hoonie?" Soonyoung called once he invited himself in Jihoon's dorm room. Luckily, her previous roommate moved out so Jihoon had the room to herself. Though Soonyoung nagged that it's not safe for her to live alone, every single day, but this way Soonyoung can always come without worrying about another girl in the room.

"Princess?" He called again while heading to the bedroom, checking the other rooms, again, just in case.

Soonyoung knocked before opening the door to Jihoon's room. For a girl, Jihoon has always been the simple one and her monochromatic with a hint of pink room shows it.

The blonde's eyes linger on their framed photo placed on her vanity desk before he found her girlfriend buried under her blanket on the center of the bed; he rushed to her side.

"Princess, are you sick?" He asked, hand blindly going inside the blanket to feel her temperature.

"Hey to you too." Jihoon mumbled, sounding perfectly normal as she peeked her head out of the cocoon she made.

"Is something wrong?" Soonyoung voice was laced with obvious worry as he stroked her newly dyed ash grey hair.

Jihoon removed the blanket until it reached her stomach, shaking her head no. "Not really. Just damned period cramps." She grumbled and Soonyoung's mouth fell to form an 'O'.

"Is it bad?"

"Not really but it made me felt lethargic." Jihoon told him. "Can you come closer?"

Soonyoung complied almost immediately, shifting until he's close enough for Jihoon to wrap his arms around his waist and bury her face in his stomach.

He hummed in contentment and continue to stroke her hair.

Jihoon in her period means a clingy Jihoon. Soonyoung loves it when Jihoon gets clingy but he hates to see his baby girl so tired and in pain from that damned cramps.

"Have you eaten?"

"I don't feel like eating." Came Jihoon's answer.

Soonyoung sighed. "You know you have to, right? You'll feel weaker if you don't eat."

"I don't feel like eating anything."

"Not even your favourite rice?"

Jihoon shook her head no. "Just the thought of food makes me want to throw up."

"Okay, okay. No food then. What about some hot tea?"

His girlfriend pondered for a while before nodding.

Soonyoung smiled, satisfied. "I'll go and prepare it for you, okay?"

Jihoon slowly albeit unwillingly, retracted her hands and let Soonyoung go. "Come back quickly."

"You know I will."

Soonyoung cursed at how slow the water was boiling. Can't you boil a little bit faster? He found himself telling the water as he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

As the water slowly coming to a boil, Soonyoung heard the door opening and his little girlfriend coming out of the room, her face contorted into a frown, and went straight to the bathroom. 

By the time she came out, Soonyoung was done with the tea and he put them on a tray to bring inside her room. 

He grinned when he saw Jihoon waiting for him in front of her door and now he had gotten a good look, he noticed that she was wearing his hoodie along with a comfortable pair of shorts.

"You're taking too long, Soonyoung." Jihoon said to his boyfriend who's busy staring her down instead of walking.

Soonyoung shrugged his shoulder. "Blame yourself for looking too cute."

He rejoiced in the pink blossoming on Jihoon's cheeks as she mumbled a 'Don't call me cute' and hurried inside.

She was already back on her bed when Soonyoung finally came in. He put down the tray on Jihoon's night stand and returned to his position. He chuckled when Jihoon immediately latched to him. Only this time, she chose to climb onto his lap and of course, Soonyoung welcomed her with open arms.

He pulled the blanket and draped it on Jihoon's stomach just to keep her warm while his arms secure around her body. 

Jihoon nuzzled to his neck and let out a satisfied sigh after, her body relaxing.

It didn't last long though, because the next minute, Jihoon was lowly cursing under her breath; Soonyoung carefully picked up the mug and offered it to Jihoon who sipped without a complaint. He gave her a kiss on the temple as a reward.

"Do you need a heating pad?" He asked when he noticed Jihoon was still grimacing. "Where is it? I'll go heat it up."

"No need. Just stay here." Jihoon said, tightening her hold around Soonyoung's neck as she whined quietly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, eyes closed and Soonyoung began to rock them slowly. "Tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

When he noticed Jihoon's cursing has become more often, he couldn't help but to get worried. "What about some Advil?"

"I ran out."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gotten it for you on my way here. I'll go and buy some now, okay?" Soonyoung made an attempt to move but Jihoon wasn't letting him. "Princess."

"It's fine, it's not that bad." She said. "Just stay here."

"Baby, I hate to see you suffer."

"This happened every month, Soonyoung, I can handle this."

Soonyoung looked unconvinced but Jihoon assured him that she will be okay and eventually he gave in and continued to cradle Jihoon in his arms.

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon called after moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me a funny story."

"That was so random." Soonyoung said but the gears in his head has already started turning. 

Jihoon shrugged in response. "I just want something to laugh at."

"Don't know if you'll find this funny but Chan-"

Jihoon brightened up at the mention of certain dongsaeng. "Anything Chan related is mostly funny."

Soonyoung chuckled, fond of the relationship she has with the youngest in their circle of friends. "Okay so it happened before our dance practice earlier. You know it started at 2 and I was there along with Myungho and Jun before Chan came at around 5 minutes to 2. I was feeling really good so I was waving my hand at him when I saw him outside the room and I called him 'Hey,_ maknae! _' excitedly and he said : 'Hey, middle.' to me!"

Jihoon, thankfully, cracked up at the story; her petite body shook with laughter.

Soonyoung felt his cheekbones rose a bit higher. "I was really dumbfounded and I didn't know what to say to that, so I just said 'Y-yeah, come quickly practice is starting soon.'"

"Channie is getting funnier and funnier with each passing day." Jihoon said, shifting to get into a more comfortable position as she felt her body getting stiff from staying still. 

Soonyoung noticed this and put her down on the bed, smiling fondly when she stretches like a cat. "You want to watch something or work on your song? Your laptop is here right?"

"Not really, I don't feel like working too. I much rather hear you talk." She said and reached for her tea.

"You always tell me to shut up though."

Jihoon rolled her eyes. "You know I don't mean that." She then patted the space on her bed and Soonyoung rested on the pile of pillows behind them while Jihoon then laid half her body on top of her boyfriend. Said boyfriend circled his arms around her tummy, rubbing soothing circles on her lower abdomen.

"Tell me some more stories. Preferably funny ones."

"Anything for you, princess." Soonyoung hummed as he began telling his girlfriend every funny story he could think of and halfway to the fifth, Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon's breath has evened out.

Giggling to himself, he brushed some strands of hair away from her face, kissed her temple and properly laid the both of them down.

He pulled her inside his embrace, arms wrapped protectively around her small figure while he brought his phone to text Seungkwan if she could get Jihoon some Advil. After receiving a yes, Soonyoung put his phone away; buried his face on Jihoon's hair and decided to join her on her little nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, I'm not interested."

Today is one of the rare days where Soonyoung's dance practice is delayed. So in his free time, he has decided to pay a visit to the music building.

He sits on one of the empty benches all the while informing his girlfriend about his whereabouts and waiting for her. His excitement bubbling by the mere thought of meeting her, it's been 3 days since they last met. Don't judge him, 3 days is a very long days especially when all you do is practice, eat, nap, repeat.

So after that damned 3 days, he's strangely determined to spend the day peacefully, without making a single scowl visible on his girlfriend's face.

When Soonyoung noticed someone with black hair sitting next to him and scooting closer and closer towards him; he had moved away and immediately said : "Sorry, I'm not interested." With a half-hearted bow and without sparing her a glance, eyes fixed on his phone.

The other gasps in surprise and said : "Pardon?" With a voice that is very familiar to Soonyoung's ears.

Soonyoung finally tears his gaze away from his phone and studied her facial features, squinting for a good measure at the girl frowning in front of him.

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon scoffs. "Have you forgotten me already? Guess you're really not interested." She says, standing up and start walking away but Soonyoung grabs her hand when she takes as much as a step.

"Jihoon what the fuck happened to your hair! Last time we met it's still blonde and it's only been 3 days!" He says, still in shock as he takes some of Jihoon's strands of hair on his hand.

"I dyed it, duh." Jihoon rolls his eyes but after years of being with Jihoon, Soonyoung knows that it's more fond than annoyance.

"Without me?" Soonyoung pouts. "You didn't even tell me." He says while playing with Jihoon's hair.

"One, I know you were busy. There's no way I'll ask you to come to the salon with me. Two, it's called surprise, Soonyoung. Stop pouting, it makes you look gross."

Soonyoung pouts even more, slowly bringing Jihoon to his arms. "But it's a tradition of me to accompany you to the salon when you decided to have your hair dyed or cut." He whines.

"I will never understand why you like going to the salon so much. Don't tell me you got a crush on one of the workers there?"

Soonyoung shakes his head so vigorously that Jihoon almost laughed but she held herself back for the sake of her acting. 

"No!" Soonyoung cries out, burying his face on Jihoon's newly dyed black hair. "I only like going there with you and I just love seeing them working their magic on you."

"What am I, Cinderella?"

"Ugh, shut up, you know what I mean. Besides, I want to be one of the first people to see you in your new look."

Jihoon swallowed the coo threatening to come out and pats the back of Soonyoung's head. "You like it?" She asks quietly.

"Who are you kidding? You can go bald and I'll still like it."

Jihoon scrunches her nose at that. "Stop giving me weird image to imagine."

Soonyoung laughs, eyes disappearing into slits as he pulls back from the hug they were sharing. "You look pretty."

Jihoon smiles. "Yeah?"

Soonyoung nods and laced their fingers together. "Very pretty. The prettiest. Beautiful."

And Soonyoung rejoices in the pink decorating Jihoon's pale cheeks as she swats him away, embarrassed. "Cute."

"Don't call me cute." Jihoon grunts and Soonyoung makes this strange noises because goddamnit she's adorable.

So without thinking, he lunges forward, wraps Jihoon in his embrace and lifts her up before spinning her around.

"Soonyoung! What the fuck! Let me down!" She protests, her arms around Soonyoung's neck tight as she holds on for dear life. 

"You're crazy!" She hits him once Soonyoung is satisfied and put her down.

"But you're just too cute!" Soonyoung reasoned, brushing the hair away from her face.  _ And tiny _ but Soonyoung knows better not to say that out loud.

"That doesn't mean you can just lift me up like that." She said, looking straight at Soonyoung but when she notices the mischievous glint in his eyes, she backs away. "No more." 

Soonyoung deflates with a pout. "Okay." He said dejectedly and Jihoon sighs because Soonyoung knows well that she will soon give in and let him has his way with her.

"That's cheating." She mumbled, taking his hand on hers and starts leading them away.

Soonyoung grins at their interlaced hands and starts swinging it.

"What time does your practice start?" Jihoon asked. 

"5, we have two hours to spend." Soonyoung said, pulling Jihoon close to put his arms around her petite waist. Jihoon doesn't complain.

"Two hours, huh." She says quietly.

And Soonyoung notices the slight disappointment in her tone.

"I'll have a lot more free time starting next week." He assures her and Jihoon just nod. Soonyoung gives her delicate hand a squeeze, his thumb stroking the skin softly. "Are you hungry?"

"Just a little bit."

"Let's eat some meat."

"Only if you're paying."

"When did I ever let my princess pay for me? Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon loves building/assembling furniture the only thing is.. she kinda sucks at it

"Soonyoung! Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung heard his name called almost immediately just as he opened the door to their shared apartment. Not long after, his girlfriend arrived in front of him, hair pulled into high ponytail adorned by loose t-shirt and a very short comfortable shorts.

Soonyoung stared confusedly at her sweaty appearance but he soon dismissed it when Jihoon called his name again, cutely excited unlike the usual chic Jihoon. "What is it, princess?" He asked with a big grin matching Jihoon's own as he took off his shoes and got in.

"The sideboard I ordered finally came today." She explained, pulling Soonyoung into their not to spacious living room which was currently a mess; parts of the sideboard lying on the floor, screws and hardware, a screwdriver, a hammer, Jihoon's iced americano and finally the half finished sideboard itself.

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon first, "Did you do it by yourself? Wasn't it heavy?" He asked, stroking her cheek, grinning when Jihoon leaned into his touch.

"Kinda, but it's nothing I can't handle." Jihoon beamed, her smile so big that Soonyoung felt his heart swell and the cuteness his girlfriend is displaying.

"God, I love you so much." He breathed out, watching in amusement as Jihoon blush despite the countless times he's said those three words.

"I love you too." Jihoon mumbled before skipping back to her place on the floor to continue working on the cabinet, leaving Soonyoung dumbfounded but happy at how easy he got to hear the words being said back to him that day. This is why he loves excited Jihoon.

"But take a look at this Soonyoung, I think I messed this one up." Jihoon called from her spot, pointing to a divider.

"Let me see." Soonyoung hummed as he inspected Jihoon's work. Soonyoung might be shit in technology but God has gifted him the ability to be good in assembling things, despite how he looks.

Jihoon watched and waited expectantly for her boyfriend's answer and it made Soonyoung felt so bad because indeed Jihoon has made a mistake and not only the one she's pointing at.

Soonyoung debated internally whether to say it out loud and risking Jihoon losing her smile or just stay silent and encourage her to continue.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Jihoon said quietly once she noticed the prolonged silence of Soonyoung. The grin on her face gone and Soonyoung smiled apologetically at her. "It's okay, we'll build it together this time." He encouraged and took a seat beside Jihoon, explaining what she had gotten wrong.

They ended up disabling everything except the three drawers and the door which Jihoon had connected the handles to and simply said, Jihoon was devastated but Soonyoung consoled her with a kiss on the temple.

"This doesn't looks right." Soonyoung hummed thoughtfully as he studied the three vertical dividers, trying to put them into their correct positions.

"It's right, Youngie. The manuals say so!" Jihoon argued as she pulled the paper to show her boyfriend.

"But look here, princess, you said the short divider is in the middle and according to the picture the drawers should be on the right side but if we put this other drawer part on the right side, the back of this side is showing; this wood side instead of the smooth polished side. You get what I mean?"

Jihoon scrunched his nose, trying to comprehend what Soonyoung had just said but nodded in the end. "I get it." She said. "Then can't we just move the right side to the left if we want to make the polished side facing the front?"

"We can't, princess."

They both fell silent, trying to see what went wrong but it seems like both couldn't find the faults in it.

"Maybe it's their fault, we might have to make the holes ourselves so it can be right." Soonyoung suggested but Jihoon was quick to shake her head no.

"I don't think they'll make any mistakes, Soonyoung. Maybe it's me. Do you think I made the bottom panel right?"

Soonyoung nodded. "I doubt the bottom matter that much." He mumbled and flipped the part slowly. He hummed thoughtfully as he looked over it. "Or maybe yes." He said after a while. 

Jihoon just nodded and grabbed her screwdriver, ready to dismantle the whole thing even though it saddens her to see her two hours of building the thing going into naught. 

Soonyoung seemed to catch onto that and pulled her into a short kiss. "It's okay." He said encouragingly and went away to grab another screwdriver.

Once they've properly build the bottom part, they finally nodded in satisfaction because now everything made sense and they quickly assembled the vertical as well as horizontal dividers and the top part.

Jihoon's smile was back on her lips by the time they finished the main parts. Now all that's left to do is put in the drawer boxes, install the doors and put on the back parts.

Jihoon stretched her body, tired.

"You can go and take a nap, baby, I'll finish this." Soonyoung said with a chuckle as he took a sip of her coffee.

"No, I'm good and it's fun so I'm okay."

"When did you start doing this?" Soonyoung asked as he worked on the door. 

"Around 3? Not sure."

"It's been hours then. Have you eaten lunch?"

Soonyoung stopped dead in his tracks when Jihoon shook his head, checked the time and gaped in horror when it's past dinner already. "Holy shit, Jihoon! You better go and order some food now or we're not continuing this!" He screeched.

Jihoon whined but obediently grabbed her phone. "You don't have to yell!" She protested. "Chicken?"

"Chicken's good." Soonyoung agreed with a satisfied nod before continuing his work. 

"Do you need help with that?"

"No, I'm good. You take a short rest, princess."

"If you say so." And Jihoon began crawling to Soonyoung's back, putting her chin on Soonyoung's shoulder and leaning on him; not minding their sweats.

"I swear to God you're too cute." Soonyoung grumbled under his breath turning his head slightly to kiss her cheek. 

They stayed in that position until someone's on their door, knocking, and Jihoon got up to grab their food before going back to Soonyoung's side. 

"Are you not going to feed your hard working boyfriend?" Soonyoung protested when he noticed Jihoon only eating by herself.

"You have your own hands." Jihoon retorded but she put her half bitten chicken in front of Soonyoung's mouth. 

"And they're working hard for you at the moment." Soonyoung added once he swallowed and Jihoon just rolled her eyes but continued to feed him.

The doors ended up a bit crooked and despite their perfectionist traits, they decided to leave it for later and get on with the rear part. 

"Can I try it?" Jihoon said immediately once she noticed they'll be using the hammer. Soonyoung gave her a look. 

"Are you sure? You might hurt yourself." He reasoned, seeming to be unwilling to let Jihoon touch the object.

"Positive." Jihoon said confidently. "Please?" She later added with a pout once she saw how reluctant Soonyoung was.

Soonyoung bit his lower lip. "Be extra careful." He reminded and once Jihoon nodded, he passed her the hammer and the nails. "Do you know how to do it?"

Jihoon confidently shook her head and Soonyoung bursted out laughing. "Come on, hold onto this and I'll show you once." He waited until Jihoon gripped on the triplex board, assisted her until it fits perfectly before he hammered a nail to keep it in place.

"You think you can do it?"

"Looks easy."

"Try it then. Just be extra careful, okay?"

"I will be careful, Soonyoung." She assured and they switched places.

"Did I do well?" Jihoon asked once she got the first nail in and Soonyoung nodded, showering her in praises and getting her all worked up.

Thankfully, no accidents happened and they finally finished after two hours of building the buffet.

"Good job, baby." Soonyoung said proudly to his girlfriend, giving her a big hug and a kiss on the lips. "Now go shower, you reek of sweats."

"You're not one to talk!"

The exhaustion finally seep when they were done with shower and their usual night rituals.

"Princess, look at your hands, they're all red." Soonyoung said and grabbed onto Jihoon's smooth hands to have a closer look. "Some of the skin are peeled!" He added in horror. "Does it hurt?"

"Kinda, but it's all good." Jihoon said watching as Soonyoung brought the hands onto his lips and kissed them.

"Look what you did to your pretty hands."

"Soonyoung it'll be back to normal in a day or two. Stop being so dramatic."

Soonyoung pouted, kissing her knuckles now. "You can't blame me for loving your hands so much." 

"So are you just going to spend the whole day staring and touching my hands?"

"Can I?"

"You're unbelievable!" She said and pulled her hands away from her boyfriend who laughed and instead of trying to get her hands back, Soonyoung pulled Jihoon's whole being closer to himself.

"You must be tired, sleep, Hoonie."

As in to confirm the statement, Jihoon let out a yawn and she snuggled to Soonyoung without protest.

"Night, Youngie."

"Good night, princess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung crouched down across the big classroom and watched.

Soonyoung crouched down across the big classroom and watched.

He watched as students filed out of the room one by one, talking with their friends or just speed walking to get out of the building as quickly as possible.

He watched as a female walked slowly, looking like she has not a single care in the world. Her gaze was fixated on the ground, ponytail up high on her crown as she sported a loose checkered shirt paired with a skinny jeans and boots; one of her arms supporting her necessities and the other hand was holding a cup of half emptied coffee. Her face was void of any emotion as she stopped in front of the room and finally looked up and locked eyes with Soonyoung who smiled and got up to approach her; slowly, a small smile began to spread across her own face. 

And Soonyoung swore, she's the most precious thing he ever had the honour to know.

"You're here." She said as Soonyoung took her books and pencil case on his own arms, leaning down to peck her latte flavoured lips.

"Of course, wouldn't want to make my princess wait." Soonyoung said while he stuffed her things into his own bag. "Why don't you bring a bag, again?" He asked his girlfriend who shrugged.

"I don't feel like I need it." She said and offered her coffee to Soonyoung who accepted it without a complaint. He then took Jihoon's now free hand in his, slowly swinging them as they walked out of the building together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately wanted to write and post something so here it is


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon texted Soonyoung an emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filth  
Mature  
Pls be warned and skip if uncomfortable!

_ Emergency _ .

It had been the only word Jihoon texted him but that was enough to get Soonyoung running over to her dorm.

He was panting by the time he arrived, searching frantically for his girlfriend who seemed nowhere to be seen until he slammed the door open and there she is. "What happened?" He asked, breathing still uncontrolled.

"Soonyoung.." Jihoon exhaled, getting up from her bed and Soonyoung noticed the shorts on top of her comforter. His eyes then trailed to his girlfriend, most likely only in her panties underneath HIS hoodie, who greeted him with a heated kiss, pushing slowly until Soonyoung fell backwards, his back against the soft surface of the bed; Jihoon made herself comfortable between his legs.

"Baby, is this the emergency?" Soonyoung asked, disbelief and amusement in his tone as he stroked Jihoon's hair. "You're horny?"

"Shut up, Soonyoung." Jihoon muttered as she fumbled with Soonyoung's zipper, pulling his pants and boxers off in one swift motion with the man's help.

Soonyoung groaned when Jihoon pumped his length, slowly bringing it to hardness. His hips bucking forward when Jihoon suddenly took his dick inside her warm mouth. "Fuck-! At least give me a warning!" He grunted, fingers finding purchase on Jihoon's locks, tugging softly. Jihoon answered with a hum on his dick, the vibration sending pleasure up to Soonyoung's whole body, making him shudder.

He inhaled sharply when he felt the tip of his cock hitting the base of Jihoon's throat, trying to keep his hips in place, controlling himself not to fuck into Jihoon's mouth brutally. "Fuck, baby." Was all he could say as Jihoon bobbed her head up and down, tongue pressing against the underside of his cock and sucking lazily whenever his tip is the only part left in her beautiful mouth.

Soonyoung's hips stuttered when Jihoon ran her teeth on the veins, moans spilling from his lips as he arched his back. "Jihoon, I'm going to fucking come if you do that again." He warned and Jihoon pulled out with a pop. But before Soonyoung could complaint, he felt Jihoon's tongue lapping the precum spilling from the blunt tip of his cock.

"Then come." She later said shortly and dived back in the next second, head moving faster and her sucks were harder.

And Soonyoung lost it when she dipped her tongue on his sensitive slit; white spurting from his urethra and straight into the warm cavern that is Jihoon's mouth.

But Jihoon didn't let go just yet. Instead, she stayed and kept sucking to milk him dry, ignoring Soonyoung's protests of oversensitivity.

When Jihoon finally had enough, she crawled up to kiss her boyfriend who grimaced when he could taste himself on her mouth.

"What was that for?" Her boyfriend asked once they parted ways and Jihoon is now laying on his chest with Soonyoung massaging her scalp.

"I was horny and I missed your dick." She answered honestly.

Soonyoung laughed at that. "Did sucking it satisfies you then, princess?"

"Kind of."

"Should we do something more?" He asked and when Jihoon looked up with her chin planted on his chest, she could see the building excitement. 

"Today's not safe, Soonyoung and we ran out rubbers here, remember?"

Jihoon laughed at the way Soonyoung deflated at the information.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write smut but it's been so long since I wrote one so this is what it became :/

**Author's Note:**

> Period cramps sucks y'all  
Enjoy!


End file.
